


Mine Tonight

by OtakuRN



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Music, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuRN/pseuds/OtakuRN
Summary: One of my early fanfictions of Sebastian. It's just something cute with random music references and very sweet.Comments welcome.





	Mine Tonight

Honestly, it was so late I forgot he was supposed to be stopping by. I remembered that Sebastian said that since he was flying in for some R&R in between press tours and preparing for his next film, he was going to pop by my hotel. Originally, we were supposed to be meeting up at my townhouse, but my family had decided to drop by and check in on poor single Pippy. I told them I needed a break from them and not to smell my nieces’ cheesy feet in my bed.

I wanted to set a kind of relaxed mood and put on some Anita Baker and a red satin nightgown with a matching robe. I often had my hair tied back in a messy bun because I don’t like it getting in my face but after getting into singing and progressing to dancing, I took my scrunchie out and switched to some “Bad Girl" by Usher, then was working up a sweat with Dua Lipa/ Calvin Harris’ “One Kiss.” I swung my hair around while singing and dancing, just letting myself go in the music.

Sebastian and I usually end up watching some terrible horror, action or comedy movie. I didn't hear the door open neither did I hear him come in. I just felt hands on my hips, moving with me to the beat and fabric at my back, pressing into me with his well defined muscles beneath them. The fresh scent vanilla tickled my nose as a jaw peppered with stubble leaned on my shoulder, wetting my ear lobe with a moist tongue and hot lips. 

“That’s quite rude you know. Just in here partying yourself and working up a sweat. I believe it’s safe to say there no need for me to pull out “Tropic Thunder" right Epiphany?” Sebastian teased rolling his hands up my sides to my breasts, I sighed from the touch losing the rhythm for a moment, his fingers were so warm I could feel them though the satin. “W-We can still watch the movie. Believe or not, I was actually going for relaxing. I’ve got an eclectic taste.” Laughing, I put my hands and moved them back down to my hips, turning to to face him. “Sebastian, shouldn’t you rest? You’ve been running ragged. We can just relax for a night or two…” Plump pink lips cut my sentence with a deep kiss taking full advantage of the my mouth was wide open, his tongue snaking inside and exploring my flesh. His large hands left my hips once again, one grabbing my right buttock and squeezing hard while his other hand peeled half my robe off. Sebastian pulled back enough so our mouths separated, but our noses rubbed together for an eskimo kiss.

“Epiphany, the movie can happen later, much later as far as I am concerned. I had enough sleep on the plane and in the car on the way over here. I just want you to myself for tonight.” Kisses trailed from my mouth, to my neck where his lips formed a cup and started sucking. My hands instinctively went to his hair, my fingers dancing in his dark chocolate strands. I thought I might might pull out his hair, I was holding on so tight. My body shivered as my nipples hardened from the pleasure of that one action. I felt him smirk at my moans, breaking the seal of suction and making a loud pop sound. “Damn it Sebastian, you’re going to leave a m-mark.” I stated weakly, my legs were shaking. Leaning forward, I buried my face into his chest, taking in the vanilla scent and the beating of his heart. Sebastian chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, pecking the top of my head. “Seems I’ll have to come home more often. You seem a bit out of practice. Let's correct that shall we? You’re going to show me everything this time, no more wearing that nightgown.” He teased letting me go and taking a few steps back. “In return, you’ll get the full view.” He removed his button down shirt and pants much too quickly for me to protest, not that I was complaining at all for the vision. His chest was well defined, his nipples, a perky rosy pink and those abs...just leading down to that well defined v-cut just before his boxers. “Seb, you know how I feel about…” Shaking his head, his smirk turned into a stern frown. “All you’re doing is just making a longer night for yourself. It just means I’m going to have to kiss and caress your arms and stomach too.” He closed that gap between us, grabbing my upper arms where that damn stubborn arm fat I had was, jiggling it playfully while kissing my shoulder where I had stretch marks as well. “I know how much you despise me looking at these marks on your body, but they’re still a part of you and you’re all mine tonight.”


End file.
